Perfect Night
by weedblossom
Summary: After a stressful day, Zatanna and Artemis relax in the bath. Just some Snaibsel fluff, because there needs to be more Snaibsel!


**First uploaded fanfic woo. There's a lack of Snaibsel so I wanted to contribute. It's 4:00am, I hope it's okay. :)  
**

* * *

Night had slowly fallen over Mount Justice and the air was thick with frost. Winter time was certainly pretty, but not at all comfortable for the human body. Artemis lay in her bathtub, eyes closed, arms hanging out over the side, inhaling the thick steam from the hot water. She always thought a nice, hot bath was better than any spa treatment…and it was free! As Artemis relaxed, she heard her bedroom door close from her en suite bathroom.

"Artemis? You here?" A soft voice called out from her bedroom. Artemis smiled, opening her eyes.

"In here Zee," She replied, her voice a little croaky from the lack of use. Artemis closed her eyes again until she heard the bathroom door open. She looked over, seeing Zatanna leaning against the doorway looking exhausted. Her dark hair fell over her face as she sighed, resting her head in her hand. Artemis gave Zatanna a worried expression.

"You okay Zee?" She asked, sitting up. Zatanna shook her head.

"I've been feeling rotten and my heads just been full of distressing thoughts…about Dad. Today is the anniversary of his…_leaving_." Zatanna explained as she walked toward the bathtub and crouched down beside it. She didn't really know how to explain her father's departure. She would never call it a death, because he was very much still alive, just not with her anymore, not with his own mind. Artemis reached out and tucked some strands of Zatanna's hair behind her ear so her face was visible.

"I know. I couldn't find you at all today…figured you needed some time alone." Artemis explained. Zatanna gave a small smile.

"I did. And thank you for not going all crazy about it. I just needed some time alone with my thoughts but…I feel much better now. Still stressed, but…better," Zatanna tried to keep her face brave and confident, but her father's departure would always tear her up inside, no matter what.

"Oh Zee," Artemis leant forward, planting a quick peck on her lips. "You know what would make you feel better?" Artemis' lips curled up into a smirk. Zatanna shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"What?" She asked softly.

"A nice hot bath," Artemis leaned forward so her lips were only centimetres from Zatanna's. "There's always room for one more." She told her, gesturing to the tub. Zatanna stared into Artemis' dark grey eyes, happiness growing within her. Artemis had that effect on her and Zatanna and she loved it. She didn't know one person could fill her with such warmth and protection like Artemis did.

"I'll take you up on that offer, Crock." Zatanna replied as she stood up, throwing her jacket off and undoing the buttons of her white dress. Artemis leant back, licking her lips playfully.

"A nice relaxing bath _and _a striptease? This is becoming a perfect night," Artemis joked as Zatanna continued to undress, chuckling slightly. Zatanna rolled her eyes as she unhooked her bra and removed her knickers.

"Artemis, please." Zatanna chuckled, as she stepped into the bathtub. She settled down between Artemis' legs, relaxing so her back was leant against her bare chest. She lolled her head back onto Artemis' shoulder, eyes closed. She gave a light groan as she felt herself become relaxed. Artemis rested her hands on Zatanna's shoulders and began to gently massage them; her fingers building up a slow rhythm that made Zatanna melt.

"This feels really good Arty," Zatanna whispered. Artemis looked down at her girlfriend, a small smile plastered on her lips as she took in her soft expression and the damp, milky skin of her bare body. God, did she feel lucky. Artemis cheekily smiled to herself, whilst looking down at the girl in front of her.

"My fingers tend to have that effect," Artemis smiled at her own joke, and Zatanna chuckled to herself, her eyes still closed.

"Can't say I don't agree." She admitted. She then suddenly opened her eyes and reached up to hold Artemis' hands. She pulled them out in front of her and wrapped them around her neck tenderly, as she smiled to herself. "Artemis, I was thinking about something today." Zatanna began, as she stared off into space.

Artemis nodded. "Go on," She instructed, as she pulled her hands down, resting them on Zatanna's chest.

"It's really cold here this time of year and honestly, I think we could use a change of scenery," Zatanna continued, as she bought her hands up and placed them atop of Artemis'.

"Right…" Artemis still had no idea as to what Zatanna was trying to suggest.

"I was thinking…you and me…we should take a vacation." Zatanna finally revealed, looking up at Artemis to see her expression. Artemis raised her eyebrows, agreeing it was a good idea.

"Where were you thinking, babe?" She asked her softly, as she pulled her closer. Zatanna smiled.

"Italy. I've never been before, and it would be great to see the place where my family are from. It's a beautiful place and Southern Italy has great beaches and some pretty romantic views. What do you think?" Zatanna asked, as she sat up, turning to Artemis. It didn't take long for the blonde archer to decide.

"Only one problem…I can't speak Italian." Artemis told her shyly. Zatanna giggled at Artemis' expression.

"It's okay, I can! We'd be fine. So…what do you say?" Zatanna anticipated Artemis' reply. She longed to go away with her, so it'd be just the two of them, enjoying their own company and different environment.

"A European getaway with a girl I love dearly? How can I say no." Artemis replied. Zatanna's smile grew, and she suddenly became excited for their upcoming trip.

"Great! I'm so excited! We'll have such a good time." She then leant forward and captured Artemis' lips with her own. Artemis smiled as she kissed the magician, placing her hands on her flushed cheeks.

"The best." Artemis replied as Zatanna turned around and leant back into Artemis' body. Artemis wrapped her arms around Zatanna, caging her in as she rested her cheek on Zatanna's hair. "I love you Zee."

Zatanna leant upward, quickly placing gentle peck on Artemis' lips. "I love you too, Artemis."

Artemis smiled as continued to hold Zatanna, imagining the holiday they would soon go on, imagining the memories they would make. She was content and happy. The night really was becoming perfect.

* * *

**I tried. I apologise if there are any typos. :)**


End file.
